Skater Boy Shikamaru
by Angelgirl18647
Summary: Temari was all alone. She had lost everything including the one she loved. Can one song make her think about the mistake she had all those years ago


Angel: Hey well here's another one shot for ya

Sakura: Why are we here?

Angel: Because my friends aren't here and I need someone to talk to

Ino: Why don't you talk to your Lele

Angel: Please I rather have my mind take over then to talk to an eight year old

Everyone: True

Angel: Ok so Gai read the disclaimer

Gai: Angel doesn't own Naruto, if she did we would probably be more youthful

Lee: Oh Gai

Gai: Lee

Lee : Gai

Gai: Lee

Lee : Gai ( the same old thing the hug and some how makes the sun rise at 6:00pm)

Tenten: Ever wonder how they do that?

Neji: All the time

Angel: Well I've been reading alot of Ino/Shika fics lately and this one just seemed to appear out of nowhere

" What's Happening"

**" Inner Voice"**

_" Self talking to inner self"_

**" Song lyrics"**

PS: The Chunin exams kids are all like 19 almost 20 now

**IF YOU ARE A SHIKA/TEMARI FANS DO NOT GO ANY FURTHER**

Skater Boy Shika

Temari was all alone. She had lost her job, her home but the worst was that she lost Shika. She really did like him and he liked her back but she had lost him. She just sat in her small one bedroom apartment in Konoha when someone knocked on her door. She wiped off her tears and ran to the door.

" Who is it?" she yelled from behind her door

" Damn girl even when your working you're loud" a voice said from behind the door

" Kankuro, he doesn't mean that Temari just let us in" her brother said. (An: It's a sad day when Gaara is the nice one) Temari unlocked her door and let her two brothers in. Normally she would have wiped the for with her brother for that comment at the door but she was just too upset.

" Are you ok, I mean you haven't been home in a while" Kankuro said

" Yeah and without you my paperwork hasn't been filed" Gaara said

" Gaara" Kankuro yelled at his brother

'' Well it has" Gaara said not even caring

" Don't worry, I'll go but only because I never what to see this village again" Temari said walking over to the window

" Really just like that we thought you wouldn't go because of that Shika guy you like" Kankuro said clueless

" Get out now" Temari yell throwing her brothers out

" Ok ow" Kankuro said

" I'll meet you at the Konoha gates in one hour" Temari said shutting her door and pacing around her small apartment. She had bought this place because she hated always spending her money on a inn every time she would come her for the Chunin Exams. But now since they replaced her with that Ino she was out of a job. Just her name made her blood burst, INO! She began packing up her things and decided to turn on the radio.She was about to pack up her radio when she heard a song she hadn't heard in a while

" Ok this is a song that I love, that many of us haven't heard in a while" the radio girl said as the music began to play

**He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can i make it any more obvious  
He was a punk  
She did ballet  
What more can i say  
**

**He wanted her  
She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well  
But all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes  
**

**He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth  
**

**5 years from now  
She sits at home  
Feeding the baby she's all alone  
She turns on tv  
Guess who she sees  
****Skater boy rockin up MTV  
**

**She calls up her friends  
They already know  
And they've all got  
Tickets to see his show  
She tags along  
Stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down**

He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

Sorry girl but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends  
Too bad that you couldn't see,  
See the man that boy could be  
There is more that meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside

He's just a boy  
And Im just a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious  
We are in love  
Haven't you heard  
How we rock eachothers world

I'm with the skater boy  
I said see you later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know

I'm with the skater boy  
I said see you later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know

Temari couldn't help but compare that to her life. She looked out her window and saw Ino and Shika walking into the office.

_" Most likely looking for an apartment" she thought hatefully_

**" Well can you blame them, he did got engaged(sp) to her while we where in Suna working for Gaara" her inner said**

" Who asked you" she said

**" You do know that, that could have been you down there" her inner said**

" How so?" she asked

**" Think about it. Shika like you, but you turned him down because he was a lazy bum. Now he's the head of a ANBU and you wish you hadn't turned him down" her inner voice**

_" Your right" she said sitting on her cold empty floor_

**" Yeah I am, now we have to deal with that mistake every single day" her inner self said as Temari got up**

_" I really wished I could have seen that soul that lied inside" Temari thought as she flipped the switch and turned off the light of her apartment_(AN: I know Temari would never say that, but I had to base the last line somewhat on the song)

Well here you go

Temari: Why couldn't I have gotten Shika

Angel: Because I am the all powerful writer!

Ino: No you're not

Angel: What me to rewrite this so it's you sitting alone in the apartment not Temari

Ino: No

Temari: Yes

Angel: Well too bad it took me a half an hour to write this one shot not to mention finding the lyrics

Shika: troublesome women

Angel: Review and who are you calling troublesome


End file.
